


【班萨米扎】Ton Étoile

by GreenAsh



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: BDSM, Comfort/Angst, Daddy Issues, Dom!Salieri, Dom/sub, Happy Ending, I just want to heal my beloved musicians, Laurent Bàn/Mikelangelo Loconte - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Violence, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Whipping, Work out the darkness together, sub!Mozart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenAsh/pseuds/GreenAsh
Summary: 班萨米扎的中篇，前后有意义，纯BDSM关系，大量开车，包括假车。从米扎自以为可以搞定班萨，到最后被班萨彻底“包养”的全过程。人常常需要先面对自己的黑暗，然后才能得到爱。





	1. The Chance

**Author's Note:**

> 班萨米扎，我喜欢这一对，所以花了很多时间考虑他们两个在什么情况下有可能走到一起，然后就有了本文。有些时间事件可能不是完全和舞台剧或者历史一致，不过反正都已经AU，而且OOC了对吧~不管那么多了。  
> 实质BDSM关系描写，violence有，真假车都有，注意避雷。放心食用HE。本人平常不进行虚拟类写作，写HE都是为了对官方BE的自我治疗。  
> 声明：文中所有人物都不属于我。

莫扎特好久没看见大师了，这让他有点害相思病。这话他不会跟别人讲，但他第一眼看到大师就迷上了他。  
莫扎特也说不出来大师哪里好，而且他之前甚至不知道自己喜欢男色。他去贵族们的俱乐部里看过，也没有觉得两个男人搞在一起有什么意思。但从他看到大师的那一刻起，他的脑子里就像为萨列里点亮了一盏聚光灯，其他地方则全黑了。大师异色的瞳孔总是在他眼前飘来飘去，让他难以自拔。  
他喜欢大师看他的眼神，他总觉得那里有一种吸引着他的深刻欲望，令他内心的某处敬畏又渴求。他也知道大师听得懂他的音乐，维也纳音乐圈虽然闲人众多，但多数都是冒牌货，只有他的大师是真正的音乐家。  
每次他们谈话，大师的口气都像他那只海蓝色的瞳孔一样冷若冰霜，充满奚落和嘲讽；但莫扎特分明在他的另一只金色瞳孔里看到了热情与渴望，还有对音乐纯粹的爱——这种反差令莫扎特着迷，就像一连串不和谐和弦，却意外地组成优美的乐段。萨列里勾起他内心的涟漪，却又令他琢磨不透，而莫扎特对谜题总是充满好奇。他想接近他，了解他，然后……莫扎特对男男关系如何发展缺乏经验，但如果就是像跟小姐们一样玩在一起，那也是很棒的。  
可是如何接近萨列里却成了令莫扎特意想不到的重大的难题。在宫廷里见到的时候，大师每次都对他剑拔弩张；宴席上倒是好的多，大师就是单纯地躲他远远的，好像见了瘟神。萨列里威胁他说让他呆在自己的位置，他们才能相安无事，但什么叫自己的位置？莫扎特这辈子就没搞清楚过自己到底应该在什么位置。他清楚的只有一件事，那就是他喜欢大师，如果老天不给他接近的机会，他就自己创造一个——这没什么，跟写曲子一样，即兴演奏就可以了，简称胡编～于是老天可能太害怕他胡编出什么惊世骇俗的方法，就把这个机会给了他。

那天晚上当在酒馆外的暗巷里看到萨列里的身影的时候，莫扎特想都没想就凑上去了。他拍了一下萨列里的肩膀，就好像他们是已经认识了八百年的兄弟——自来熟向来是莫扎特的特技。  
“大师～一起喝啊～”  
出乎他意料之外，萨列里并没有像往常一样回过头把他的手打开，然后冷淡地教训他在社交礼仪上不知深浅。他的大师完全没有理他，只是自顾自地晃晃荡荡往前走。  
“大师？”莫扎特眯着眼，借着小巷里阴暗的灯光仔细又看了看，然后他就猜到了事情原委：大师是不是喝多了？  
没错，萨列里喝多了，而且不是一般的多。

自从听了莫扎特的《后宫诱逃》，萨列里整个都处在原地爆炸的边缘。他不知道该怎么描述自己的情绪，嫉妒、愤怒、自卑、绝望一股脑涌上来，里面还掺着一种他坚决相信自己根本辨认不出的强烈情感。每次看到莫扎特他就感觉浑身像被火烧了一样烦躁，他若无其事地完成着宫廷礼仪以及乐师长的工作，但内心基本就是抓狂。  
他在约瑟夫二世面前跟莫扎特怼，在罗森博格面前跟莫扎特怼，在一切场合对莫扎特吹毛求疵，但这个金光闪闪的冤孽不知出于什么原因就是不肯放过他。他躲着他，他就接近他，他恐吓他，他就视若无睹。然后他就不得不忍受这个金色的幽灵在每一个可能的场合在他周围飘来飘去，激起他内心一波又一波完全不合逻辑的炽热情绪，把他推向失控的边缘。  
炼狱，这绝对是炼狱。太痛苦的时候，萨列里就会控制不住地用刀割自己的手腕，似乎只有这样他内心的痛苦才能暂时止息。而酒精就是另一个出口，所以今晚的宴席上他干脆任由自己喝个大醉，然后连马车也不愿意叫，跌跌撞撞地往家走。再然后，他就被他的冤家莫扎特遇见了，并且他自己现在还没有意识到。

这是罕见的莫扎特比萨列里清醒的时刻。  
“大师，您是不是喝多了？您家在哪，我送您回家吧。”莫扎特享受跟乐师长亲近的时光，尤其是他不骂他的时候。他也想知道乐师长住在哪，他可不能错过这个好机会。  
“不要管我……”乐师长企图推开他，手却在迷蒙中划开了目标，在空中无力地甩了一下。  
莫扎特接住了萨列里的手，把他放在胸前，将乐师长转了过来，把脸贴到大师近前，放慢了语速。“大师，我是莫扎特，您喝多了，我送您回家吧。”  
“莫扎特……莫扎特……”萨列里喃喃自语，在脑中搜索着熟悉的名字。莫扎特……对……那个金毛的……混蛋！  
萨列里突然目露凶光，以前所未有的蛮力把莫扎特一把推到了墙上。“莫扎特！”  
“是……是我，您怎么了吗？”莫扎特有点惊慌，后背在粗糙的墙上撞得生疼。他始终不知道自己哪里得罪了萨列里，是自己曲子不够美妙，还是自己人不够有趣？  
萨列里当然搞不清这些，确切地说他连眼前的莫扎特究竟是本尊还是他的幻觉都还搞不清。  
“哼……莫扎特……”萨列里双手撑在墙上，与乐师身份截然违和的健壮身躯整个压住了身下瘦小的音乐家。  
微妙的姿势让莫扎特忽然有些兴奋，他咽了口口水，努力使自己平静下来。现在不是时候，萨列里对他的态度已经够差了，如果自己的非分之想再暴露……他绝对会被大师唾弃至死。  
“大师，我在这里。”莫扎特认真地看着萨列里，尽量作出纯良的表情。  
萨列里的瞳孔有些放大，他努力企图对焦，但还是看不清身前的人。是莫扎特吗？又或者，谁知道是哪个毛小子……管他的……  
他一个踉跄，额头直接靠在墙上，扎在了莫扎特的颈窝里，带着浓烈酒气的灼热呼吸喷在莫扎特的耳根。莫扎特感觉自己脸颊发烫，呼吸也跟着急促了起来。他紧贴着墙壁勉强站着，小心地把双手扶在萨列里的腰侧。  
“莫扎特……为什么……为什么你要这么对我？”萨列里迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着。  
“我……对您做了什么吗，大师？”莫扎特有些疑惑，无意识地心跳加速。大师果然在隐藏什么……  
萨列里听着莫扎特天真无辜的声音，却几乎暴怒了起来。他突然撑起身体，一双异色的眼瞳直勾勾地盯着莫扎特大吼：  
“做了什么……做了什么？你每天都在我周围晃来晃去，你的笑容、你的生命力、你的音乐、你的成功……你他娘的到处都是！你占满了我的心！你这个狗娘养的简直让人崩溃……”  
啊，我的乐师长，原来如此～忽略了乐师长所有令人诧异的脏话，莫扎特的嘴角勾起一抹胜利的微笑：那我就不客气了，大师～

下一秒，萨列里就被莫扎特封住了嘴唇。  
莫扎特品尝着萨列里的唇瓣，调戏着他的舌尖，喜不自胜地沉醉在他们的第一个吻里。大师爱上他了，一定是爱上他了，调情高手莫扎特有十足的把握。大师也喜欢我！莫扎特开心得恨不得立刻跟大师滚到床上去。他才不管什么阶层礼教，只要两个人相爱，那不就得了吗？  
可是，萨列里却完全在另一个世界。他尝到了莫扎特的嘴唇，对，他朝思暮想，不，他恨之入骨的，莫扎特的嘴唇。他的第一个念头很简单，那就是报复。他用力咬了一口莫扎特，满意地尝到了口中鲜血的味道。  
莫扎特吃痛松开了嘴。“大师，您轻一点好吗？”他才刚跟萨列里亲上，倒也不想这么快结束。  
“如果这就是你要的……”萨列里舔着嘴唇，血腥味慢慢在他口中散开，一瞬间竟令他有些迷醉。他想起因莫扎特割伤的手腕，瞳孔里放出了异样的光芒。  
萨列里露出残酷的微笑，用力按住了莫扎特的肩头，“跪下。”  
“大师……？”  
“我说跪下！”萨列里有些摇晃，却还是恶狠狠地把莫扎特的肩膀往下压。  
莫扎特挣扎了一下，终于屈膝跪了下去——他几乎能猜出下一步。他在一些贵族们的俱乐部里看到过，但他没有做过。不过如果对方是萨列里，他倒是可以一试。  
“大师，阿玛迪欧斯为您效劳。”莫扎特笑嘻嘻地看着萨列里。  
萨列里听到莫扎特轻快的声音就气不打一处来，但在他模糊的意识中，跪在身前的莫扎特却又带给他一种异样的兴奋。支配与臣服，萨列里与莫扎特……在他心底黑暗的角落里，这些念头令他躁动，甚至急不可耐，并且随着酒精的扩散，进一步被放大到了无限，彻底占据了他的意识。  
萨列里几乎迫不及待地拉开裤子，露出已经勃起的阴茎，把它蹭到莫扎特仍微微渗着血的嘴唇前。“张嘴，舔。”  
莫扎特闻了闻大师海盐般的气味，就伸出舌头，轻轻舔舐起大师的阴茎，然后一口把它吃了进去。出乎意料，大师还蛮好吃的，莫扎特心想。一开始像海盐巧克力，这真的料不到，大师外表看起来可是个很硬气的人，不知道为什么尝起来有点甜。做法嘛，大概跟接吻差不多吧……莫扎特的舌头灵活地挑动着萨列里的阴茎，带给他令人心醉神迷的刺激。  
日常禁欲的萨列里根本禁不起这样温柔的抚慰，他的阴茎立刻就涨得生疼。他弓着身子趴在墙上，因过度舒适的刺激而喘息不止，口中无意识地重复着莫扎特的名字，语尾染上了充满情欲的呻吟。  
莫扎特也勃起了，他受不了萨列里这么呼唤他，男中音迷人的声线在他脑中回荡，令他本就微乎其微的理性彻底荡然无存。他用手扶住萨列里的胯，开始投入地让萨列里越来越粗大的阴茎在他的口中进出。  
他的大师本来就有着异于一般乐师的健硕身材，此刻涨到超出常人尺寸的阴茎更是撑得初出茅庐的莫扎特满口酸胀。不仅如此，每当萨列里下意识地挺腰，莫扎特的喉咙就会遭到悲惨的蹂躏，他生理性地干呕企图排出异物，然后又在下一次顶撞中彻底败下阵来。  
莫扎特无意识地发出沉闷而又兴奋的哼声，既像在痛苦中挣扎，又像因快感而难以自拔。他自己的阴茎也涨得发疼，但却无暇顾及——现在他只希望他仰慕热爱的大师因他而彻底释 放。  
莫扎特近乎痛苦的声音刺激着萨列里的神经，支配天才的现实在他脑中带来一波又一波快感，身体也随之陷入狂喜。  
“莫扎特……你是我的……”快感从尾椎直线窜上头顶，白浊的精液在莫扎特的嘴里喷涌而出。萨列里狠狠地抓住了身下人的碎发令他无法躲闪，精液随着莫扎特喉咙的痉挛，一滴不剩地滑下了他的食道，零星的液体飞溅进气管，呛得莫扎特一阵咳嗽。  
萨列里感到无比满足，他甚至下意识地抚了抚莫扎特的金发，以示夸奖。而近乎脱力的莫扎特也乖顺地把头靠在他的胯骨上，一边轻微地咳嗽，一边像得了心愿的孩子，甜腻地撒着娇。  
真可爱，萨列里心想，太可爱了，这个小天才。他忍不住俯下身，想去抱莫扎特，但却一个踉跄坐在地上。  
“大师！”莫扎特赶紧起身，把萨列里扶到墙边。而这就是萨列里当晚最后的记忆了。

萨列里第二天醒来的时候，莫扎特已经不在了。后来听管家说，似乎把他送回来以后，莫扎特就回家了。他头痛欲裂，一边喝着冰水醒酒，一边回想昨天晚上发生的事情，越想就越觉得不对劲。他……好像是……让莫扎特给他……口交了？而且他还射在莫扎特嗓子里了？我他妈究竟干了什么！  
管家在描述的时候神色相当正常，萨列里猜想，那他应该还是衣冠整齐地回到家的。但是，别人不知道，不代表事情没发生过。而且他为什么会干出这种事来？  
没错萨列里是喝多了，但是他也不是喝多了就会无缘无故拽一个男人来给自己口交的类型！萨列里实际上根本就没有跟男人上过床，他睡过几个女人，但对性爱感觉索然无味，让他跟女人做爱还不如让他自己弹一晚上琴。而就在昨天，他拽着莫扎特，命令他给自己口交了！而且他还很兴奋地射了！直到今天，萨列里还能感觉到身体释放后的那种舒缓的感觉——而这更令他抓狂了。  
他应该是说了什么记不清的话，莫扎特就吻了他……萨列里想到这里心漏跳了一拍，莫扎特吻了他，莫扎特应该是喜欢他……废话，否则他怎么会答应给你口交！莫扎特就算再浪荡不羁，也不至于随便一个男人，把他按在墙上，他就会去给人家舔，然后还咽下去吧？！  
好的，现在萨列里全部都想起来了，然后他想马上一头撞死。冷静，安东尼奥·萨列里，冷静。这是一个可能让你宫廷乐师长的颜面扫地的事件，你必须想清楚！  
于是，萨列里开始了他冷静的分析，至少是尽量冷静的。虽然在分析的过程中，他还是控制不住撞了几次墙，但在撞死自己之前，他总算是大体想明白了。

首先，他觉得莫扎特应该不会把这个事情说出去，莫扎特既然喜欢他，那就不会刻意伤害他。而且跪在下面服务的还是莫扎特，这件事情说出去作为男人对莫扎特来说也很难堪。  
其次，说不定这还是个好机会。莫扎特喜欢他，而且甚至可能服从他的命令，这难道不是一件很方便的事情吗？他大可以利用这一点彻底控制莫扎特，之后就可以为所欲为了。  
第三，这个第三并没有出现在萨列里的意识中，或者至少他不会承认这一点。但是他毫无疑问被莫扎特吸引了，之前是被他天籁般的音乐和天真无邪的个性，现在也对他和莫扎特之间关系的可能性和性事的感觉。支配莫扎特的可能性令萨列里兴奋，占有莫扎特身体的欲望更让他急不可耐，他义无反顾地想要去尝试，不论这种尝试意味着什么。  
我做这件事一定是为了权力感和政治斗争，优秀的政客都是诡计多端、心狠手辣的——这是萨列里给自己的解释。然而他内心深处却有一个部分对这个答案并不满意，那里似乎还有另一个答案……  
不过这一切跟现在的萨列里都毫无关系，也不会影响他的决断。他已经想到了一个好方法，把莫扎特框到他家来。之后，就看他的表演了。


	2. The Trick

两天后，莫扎特在宫里见到了萨列里。他是应召入宫的，约瑟夫二世说要给他一个新的委托。太好了，莫扎特正缺钱，于是他就急急奔了去。然后他就在约瑟夫二世面前，撞见了萨列里。  
那天晚上之后，莫扎特就一个人回到了家中。他其实特别想挤到萨列里的床上跟他一起睡，但还是觉得这样恐怕过于过分，于是就悻悻地回家了。  
不过他对于那一晚的收获还是满意的。虽然他不确定萨列里能记得多少，但他至少确定萨列里是喜欢他的了。那后面就是他发挥情场老手的手段，把萨列里搞到手的问题了。  
这两天他正在琢磨要怎么办，没想到就突然撞见了萨列里。这让他有点措手不及。他对着萨列里尴尬地笑了一下，然后对约瑟夫二世行了个礼。  
“陛下，您找我？”莫扎特低着头。  
“是的。萨列里大师建议，可以让你们试着合谱一首奏鸣曲。我觉得这个主意不错。”  
嗯嗯嗯嗯？这风是从什么方向刮过来了？莫扎特大着胆子扭头看了一眼萨列里，只见对方气定神闲地看着他，就像一切都很自然似的。  
对，这确实没什么不自然，不过是跟别的作曲家合写一曲。但是……他记得之前发生了什么吗？他是故意的吗？  
“莫扎特先生，不知你意下如何？”约瑟夫见莫扎特东瞅西看，又追问了一句。  
“啊，好的，当然好。我很期待和大师的合作。”不论如何，这是一个接近萨列里的机会，干嘛不呢？  
“好的，那就这么定了。我也很期待听到你们的作品。”  
“请您放心，陛下。我一定会和莫扎特先生紧密合作，谱出最符合您威光的奏鸣曲来。”萨列里打着官腔，一瞬间让莫扎特觉得有点恶心。  
“好的，那就交给你们了！”约瑟夫二世完全看不出两人的明争暗斗，只是开心地拍拍手，就让他们退下了。

“大师，大师！”莫扎特在走廊里追上萨列里，“您这是什么意思？”  
“什么什么意思？”萨列里明知故问。  
“合作谱曲。您为什么突然提议这个？”  
“我听说您最近缺钱，为了感谢您上回送我回家，就给您介绍点活儿干。”萨列里说得极度合理。  
“呃……这当然，谢谢您。”莫扎特被打了个措手不及。  
他想了一下，试探着问：“前天晚上，您还……记得多少？”  
“还挺多的。”萨列里的一本正经中，带着某种轻快。  
”比如？“莫扎特小心地询问着。  
“比如您跟我说您是莫扎特，愿意送我回家。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后？”萨列里笑眯眯地看着莫扎特，一脸无辜。  
“呃……没，没事。”莫扎特实在问不出口，又把话咽了回去。  
“既然如此，您也认识我家在哪里，明天上午我就在家里等你啦。您住的区域太乱，我不太愿意过去，希望您还能见谅。”  
“好，好的。明天见，大师。”  
”还请您不要迟到。“  
萨列里轻飘飘地落下一句，就扬长而去了。剩下身后的莫扎特，整个人陷入了混乱。对方是先下手为强了吗？还是他真的什么也不记得？算了，明天去了就知道了。

第二天，莫扎特怀着惴惴不安的心情来到萨列里的住所，这回，萨列里把他迎进了书房，那里有一架小三角钢琴，还有一个写字台，可以用来谱曲。  
莫扎特一屁股坐在了钢琴前，这样可以让他安心些，然后萨列里就开始一本正经地跟他讨论曲谱。完全正常，没有一丁点不正常，连一丁点口角都没有，虽然这一点莫扎特觉得才是最不正常的。萨列里平常不是都对他的每一个细节大加攻击么，今天怎么居然还称赞了他两回？难道送他回家真的让他对我改观了？还是……妈的，他到底记不记得！莫扎特快要憋不住了。  
小音乐家终于忍到了极限，他给自己壮了壮胆，停下来叫住了萨列里。”大师？“  
”什么事？“萨列里正伏在书桌上写第一乐章的草稿，他若无其事地抬起头看着莫扎特，等着他的提问。  
”您之前晚上究竟还记得多少？“反正现在也没有人，莫扎特心想。  
”您记得多少？“萨列里反问。  
莫扎特有点恼怒，”我全都记得，我又没喝多！“  
”哦？那不如您告诉我当时发生了什么？“萨列里轻快地说。  
”当时……当时……“但是要说出来又是另一回事了。莫扎特整个人都憋红了。  
可爱的小傻蛋，萨列里心想，这么好耍。  
他站起身，走到莫扎特近前，伸手托起了莫扎特的下颌，看着他有点迷惑的眼睛。  
”您是指，这个吗？“  
下一秒，萨列里就低头吻上了莫扎特的嘴唇。一个很深的吻，他在贵妇们那里学到的，挑逗对方的舌尖，掠夺对方的口腔，直到对方彻底失去抵抗的吻。  
莫扎特当然是个情场老手，但他没料到萨列里会突然主动对他这么做。他彻底慌了，然后很轻易地，就被萨列里攻陷了。他的手不由自主地环上萨列里的脖颈，以保持自己的平衡，否则他就几乎要瘫软到琴凳上了。  
一个吻结束的时候，莫扎特已经上不来气，但不知道为什么，萨列里居然还很游刃有余地看着他，并且对他主动环上来的双臂似乎相当满意。  
”我还记得别的，“萨列里异色的眼眸中闪着危险的光芒，”您想不想再来一次呢？“

莫扎特被扒了个精光，跪伏在地毯上。他的双手被萨列里用褪下来的衬衫绑在了身后，双腿则被乐师长踢到大开，露出紧缩着的后穴。而萨列里正站在他身后，全身一件衣服也没少，衣冠楚楚地俯视着他。  
莫扎特一动也不敢动，因为一动就会挨踢。萨列里踢得不狠，但也不舒服，莫扎特也就只能任由他观赏着自己，并且拼命回想自己是怎么会落到这般田地的。我们这究竟是在再来什么？  
”你的身体很漂亮，你知道吗？“萨列里笑着说。  
”呃……“  
”没让你说话。“萨列里又用脚轻轻弹了一下莫扎特的胫骨，完全不痛，但莫扎特已经闭嘴了。学得很快，萨列里心想。  
”你喜欢服从吗？回答我。“  
这个大概是应该回答的问题了，但是莫扎特没有答案。”我不知道。“  
”要说我不知道，先生。“  
”呃……我不知道，先生。“  
”没关系，我已经知道了。“萨列里轻笑了一声。莫扎特自己根本没有意识，就已经服从了半天了。不论是姿势、动作、还是称谓，只要萨列里说，他就会服从。  
他的心已经是我的了——虽然这时候，萨列里还完全不明白这句话的深意。  
”奖励你吧。“萨列里欢快地看着莫扎特，他从没想过此生他可以这么欢快。他以前一直嫉妒莫扎特的快乐，现在，轮到他了。  
他从抽屉里拿出一管早就准备好的润滑剂，挤进了莫扎特的后穴。莫扎特想要躲闪，但这回萨列里连踢都没踢，只是哼了一声，莫扎特就不动了。  
”乖孩子。“萨列里夸奖道。  
莫扎特似乎很喜欢这句夸奖，他本来微弓的背塌了下来，身体应该是放松下来了。  
紧接着萨列里伸出一个手指，挤进了莫扎特的后穴。  
”放松。“萨列里说。  
莫扎特也就跟着放松。他知道也见过别人这么做，但他自己没有做过。回想起来，似乎是放松比较好。  
萨列里感觉到甬道里似乎变得开阔了，他可以比较容易的四下探索。他听说有某个点，那当然要试试看。他又伸进一个手指，在甬道壁上缓缓地向前按压，突然就听到莫扎特很明显地哼了一声，身体被动地抖了一下。  
这里吗？萨列里又再次按上那个点，这次多用了点力。莫扎特突然睁大了眼睛，新奇的快感彻底冲进了他的大脑。  
”啊……哈……“他知道自己不应该出声，但已经忍不住了。  
幸好萨列里对于声音这件事情似乎已经不那么在乎了，他现在更在乎这个点能把莫扎特折腾成什么样。他动了动，又伸进一个手指，开始狠狠地按压莫扎特体内的敏感点。  
莫扎特几乎要跪不住了，他在某些秘密俱乐部里见过别人爽，但从来不知道有这么爽！他的阴茎已经完全勃起了，却没有任何方法能去照顾。后面甬道的快感排山倒海地袭来。他出了一身汗，从一开始只是哼哼唧唧，到后来彻底控制不住大声呻吟了起来，现在他已经完全顾不上自己的浪叫会不会被什么人听见了。  
”啊……哈……先……先生……舒服……“莫扎特诚实地报告着。他不知道自己为什么要报告给萨列里，但总觉得这好像是他的责任。  
”是嘛，好乖。就是这样的。“萨列里说得好像他做了多少次这种事一样，其实他也是第一次。但他完全被莫扎特的反应吸引了，莫扎特浑身简直在发光，情色的光晕将他整个笼罩在兴奋之中。  
我的小天才太美了，被捆着一动也不能动，跪在地板上被我折磨到近乎高潮，还在呻吟的空档乖乖地给我做报告，这是可爱成什么样子！他简直忍不住要上去亲一下了。啊，好想从他的脊背上一路亲下来，亲到他舒服得跟我求饶……  
萨列里几乎就要沉醉进去了，却突然脑中警铃大作：萨列里，你在干嘛？你是要支配他，不是……乐师长一激灵，提醒自己入戏太深了。  
他把手指拔了出来，换来莫扎特有点不悦的哼哼。不过他现在可管不了这么多了，就这么做完它吧——支配嘛，当然要来个全套。  
他把裤子拉开，早已勃起的阴茎就直直地跳了出来，铃口上已经沾上了透明的前液，他的身体其实早就等不及了。  
”乖孩子，放松。“萨列里拉起莫扎特的臀部，让他做好准备。  
莫扎特看不到萨列里在做什么，但大概也能猜到，于是他也尽量放松下来，后穴微微张开，等待着支配者的进入。  
怎么会乖成这个样子？这真的是那个纨绔的莫扎特吗？萨列里一瞬间都有些迷茫了。他不知道的是，莫扎特根本已经等不及了。要不是之前萨列里训练他不能主动说话也不能动，他早就跳起来坐到萨列里身上，或者求他赶快进来了。手指都这么爽，阴茎得爽成什么样子？不过想起萨列里的尺寸，他又有点畏缩。放松，放松……莫扎特跟自己说。  
萨列里慢慢地捅进了莫扎特的后穴，他是个谨慎的人，得把每一个步骤都搞清楚。但莫扎特已经等不及了，顶着腰拼命邀请他往里送，萨列里也就遂了他的愿，直接一插到底。  
即使经过了扩张，初次使用的甬道还是极度狭窄，至少没有宽到可以轻松容纳萨列里。乐师长被夹得不太舒服，而莫扎特则疼得哀叫了一声。但紧接着莫扎特的痛感就被后穴被填满的快感取代了。萨列里为了让阴茎更舒服，在甬道里来回活动，蹭到了莫扎特的敏感点。莫扎特发出了一声难以自抑的闷哼，就开始下意识地往上蹭。萨列里当然明白，于是也开始刻意磨蹭那一点。  
莫扎特很快就被征服了，他大声叫着萨列里的名字，用萨列里从没听过的妩媚声音各种求饶。一会儿求他再用力一点，一会儿又求他放过自己，一边叫着再也受不了了，一边又拼命往上贴。更多时候萨列里根本听不明白他在说什么，只能听到一片语气词，然后就是色情的呜咽。  
”先生，求您，求您了……好大师……让我射吧……“  
那一刻，萨列里大脑中的某根弦终于绷断了。管他什么支配不支配，我就是要看着莫扎特在我身下高潮！  
他一把撸上莫扎特的阴茎，一直没能获得刺激的阴茎颤抖着，根本不需要太多刺激，就射了出来。莫扎特像离水的鱼一样弓起身子，然后整个瘫倒在地上，一动也动不了了。  
萨列里露出了胜利的微笑，眼神中充满了猎食者对猎物野性的追逐和占有欲。莫扎特是他的猎物，现在他逮到他了，他要对他做一切他想做的事情，并且让这个猎物永远属于他！  
萨列里全然不顾莫扎特在高潮后根本难以忍受强烈的刺激，径自用力抽插着，享受着甬道里温柔的包容和紧致的快感。  
”我的沃尔夫冈……”高潮之中，萨列里无意识地抓紧了莫扎特，就像每一位情人在高潮的时候抱紧自己珍视的伴侣。然后他就把所有精液都灌进了莫扎特的身体里。白浊的液体和着润滑液顺着莫扎特的大腿流了下来，场面色情到了极致。  
莫扎特却并不完全清楚这一切，他在高潮过后已经处在神智半昏迷的状态下，他只是隐隐听到萨列里的声音，然后小声嗫嚅着：”是的，先生……“


	3. The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 假车，non-con，violence，鞭打，请注意避雷

从那一天开始，萨列里和莫扎特就形成了某种支配与服从的关系。他们还是继续写曲子，但几乎每一天，萨列里都会玩莫扎特两个小时。没错，就是字面意义上的玩他，并且以萨列里严谨的方式，精确到两个小时。其他时间照样工作。  
在两个小时里，乐师长会把莫扎特摆成各种姿势，探索他身体的各种反应，极尽细致之能事。莫扎特常常惊讶于萨列里能带给他的反应，那些陌生的快感很快就将他完全征服了。现在他每天都盼着萨列里还能玩出什么新花样来。其实也没有那么多新花样，但只要是萨列里，莫扎特就总是很高兴。  
他们甚至还有点甜蜜起来了，像情人一样，在家里见面的时候会接个吻什么的，即使之后并不做爱。萨列里会让莫扎特帮忙做一些事情，比如收拾一点小东西，或者出去给他倒杯茶。莫扎特对这一切都很新鲜，并且这样之后大师心情通常都会很好，那他就会夸奖他，有时候还会分很好吃的小甜点给他。大师的小甜点真是棒极了，维也纳最棒！莫扎特美滋滋地想。  
小天才唯一想得到的，无非就是更多的大师，他尽量投其所好，对大师驯顺恭敬，虽然偶尔也耍个小脾气。他明明是神的宠儿，在爱情中却像是在乞求萨列里的施舍。上一次他这么被动的时候，他还醉心于阿洛西亚。  
莫扎特曾对自己发誓再也不让这样的事情发生，但显然，小音乐家对自己的心根本无法控制。不仅如此，萨列里充满权威感的情感令他着迷，乐师长管教他、折磨他，却又爱抚他、赞美他，令他轻易地沉迷在极端对立的体验之中。萨列里给他一些很特别的东西，一些他通过单纯叛逆、放荡不羁永远得不到的东西。  
当然，小天才也隐隐感觉到萨列里与他的这一切关系背后，有着并不纯粹的目的。不论外表看起来萨列里给得再多，他总是有所保留。有些时候莫扎特甚至觉得萨列里并不那么真实。这位地位显赫的乐师长背后，或者说他内心，还有更多他不知道的秘密。他很想冲上去抱住萨列里的整颗心，跟他说他爱它，但大师不给他这个机会，而莫扎特也就只能满足于现状。  
不过闲下来的时候，莫扎特还是会想想，这个对他来说仍然谜一般的乐师长，究竟还有什么瞒着他。

在所有违和之中，最引起莫扎特注意的，是萨列里的手臂。他发现乐师长跟他做爱的时候，从来不脱上衣。最差他也会穿着衬衫。莫扎特甚至连他的手都摸不到，不知道为什么，乐师长似乎在躲避双手的接触。而且他也从来不让莫扎特在他家过夜，美其名曰避免造成非议。其实他们正在共同创作，就算写得晚了，莫扎特住一夜，那又有什么不合理呢？但萨列里不同意，坚决不同意，莫扎特怎么闹都不同意。  
大师的手臂上究竟有什么？莫扎特猜测了各种答案，但都觉得想不通。  
一个月后，他才得知了真相，以一种相当极端的方式。

那本是萨列里的疏失，他有点习惯莫扎特在身边了，有时候他会让他帮自己去书柜里拿东西，这一次是去抽屉里拿，而莫扎特开错了抽屉。  
在写字台正中的抽屉里面，有一把拆信刀，除此之外什么也没有。  
“为什么一个抽屉只放一把拆信刀？”莫扎特问萨列里。  
“……”萨列里惊讶于他竟然短暂地忘记了那把刀。由于莫扎特的存在，他整个月根本没有开过那个抽屉，结果忘记了戒备它。  
“您有什么重要的信要拆吗？”莫扎特把拆信刀拿在手里，放在鼻子前面闻了闻。明晃晃的拆信刀上奇异地泛着一股血腥味。而且拆信刀一般是不开刃的，没有必要，又危险；但萨列里的拆信刀上却几乎可以称得上是利刃。莫扎特在一张空白的五线谱上轻轻一划，整张纸就断成了两半。莫扎特咋了咋舌头，半开玩笑地说：“这把刀到底是干什么用的？杀人吗？”  
“……”萨列里心里咯噔一声。他当然没有杀过人，但他想过，他还想过杀了莫扎特。至于划伤自己，已经不知道有多少次了。  
但是大师的脸色越难看，莫扎特就越好奇。他隐隐感觉，这跟乐师长的秘密有关系。  
”大师，这究竟是做什么用的？“莫扎特眯起眼睛。  
“把刀给我。” 萨列里脸色铁青，他希望莫扎特赶快像平常一样服从。  
但这一次，莫扎特决定不退缩。  
“您不告诉我，我就不给您。”莫扎特的口气少见的斩钉截铁。  
“你给不给我？”不要在这个时候不听话，不要在这个时候……  
“不给！”究竟有什么您不能告诉我？  
萨列里突然一个箭步跨上来，要从莫扎特手里把刀抢走。  
莫扎特也急眼了，拼命把刀护在身后。  
“绝对不会给您！”  
“你找死！”  
萨列里下意识地撸起袖子要揍莫扎特，就在这个时候，莫扎特看见了。萨列里知道莫扎特看见了。因为他的眼睛睁大了，震惊地看着萨列里的手臂。在那手臂上，横七竖八地列着一排排的伤痕，显然，都是拆信刀割的。  
“您，您割自己的手？”莫扎特身后的拆信刀掉在了地上。  
萨列里听到自己的大脑里轰的一声，愤怒、羞耻、嫉妒、仇恨，他全部压抑的情绪，都在一瞬间爆发了。他突然狂笑了起来，笑得莫扎特后脊发毛。  
“大师……大师您怎么了？”莫扎特的声音有些颤抖。  
“你不是想要知道我的秘密吗？我就来告诉你好了。”萨列里的声音突然冷若冰霜，冻得莫扎特禁不住打了个寒战。  
紧接着，莫扎特就被萨列里生拉硬拽到了卧室，锁上门一把摔在了床上。  
“大师，您要做什么？”莫扎特真的慌了，他从没见过乐师长这么失控，至少在他清醒的时候。小天才本能地感觉到了杀意。  
但萨列里现在已经听不到他了。他满脑子只有莫扎特过去以及现在对他的一切羞辱，在皇帝面前，在贵族面前，在乐师们面前，甚至在罗森博格面前……还有今天。报复的时刻到了！终于到了！这不就是我要的为所欲为吗？  
萨列里随手拿了条之前玩乐时候用的绳子，把莫扎特的双手捆在了床头。然后把莫扎特翻了个个，让他后背朝上趴着，粗暴地把他的衣裤随便撸到手脚上，露出光洁的身体。  
“把屁股抬起来。”萨列里命令道。  
莫扎特在恐惧中服从了，然而还没等他缓过神来，一记鞭子就落在了他的臀尖。  
莫扎特不知道这个房间里竟然有鞭子。他跟萨列里没玩过这个。他不知道萨列里在让他进门的第一天就已经准备好了鞭子。虽然后来，萨列里一直没有觉得需要用到它，但它终于派上了用场。  
“啊！”莫扎特尖叫了一声。他从来没吃过鞭子，萨列里又直接就打上去，莫扎特几乎惊得跳了起来。却又被绳子拉回床上。“您要做什么？为什么要打我？”  
莫扎特挣扎着想要回过头，但萨列里按住了他，力量超出了莫扎特的想象，把他钳制在床上完全无法动弹。  
这不是平常冷漠矜持的宫廷乐师长，莫扎特意识到，这是他在酒醉的那天看到的乐师长——他长期压抑的欲望在瞬间迸发，彻底占据了他自己，也占据了莫扎特。  
“不许动，否则……”萨列里低吼着，声音令人胆寒。莫扎特却在那声音里听到了无尽的痛苦，我的大师在痛苦……他想。  
莫扎特自由的灵魂从不真的害怕威胁。但他想要知道大师，想要见到真的他，为此他愿意付出代价。而那个一直隐藏在完美礼仪背后的大师内心无声的嘶吼，莫扎特现在终于听到了——他爱着的萨列里的真实的声音。

随着没有停歇的鞭打，莫扎特的意识沉沦了下去。他像突然沉入了黑暗，又像终于回到了久未回到的家中。萨列里的鞭子不断落在他身上，而他甚至忘记了闪躲。  
身体的疼痛引发心灵的苦难，莫扎特在迷蒙中陷入了自己的梦境，他欢快外表下无人理解的悲痛席卷而来，将他彻底淹没。他的父亲不止一次因他失望、气急败坏，而他的母亲永远地离开了他……他为了他的音乐梦想逃离的、装作满不在乎的罪孽，都被一一揪了出来。他难道不应该因他的纨绔受罚吗？不应该因他的不羁受罚吗？哈，他现在所受的每一鞭，难道不都是他必须承受的后果吗？人有罪，总是会有人来罚你的，莫扎特在心中自嘲，他不知道谁的喉咙漏出了痛苦的哀鸣，也不知道谁的嘴唇已被咬得淌血。死亡似乎近在眼前，但是他心中已经没有畏惧。莫扎特臣服了，臣服在黑暗之中，臣服在无尽的苦难之中，臣服在他心底的人性之中。  
然后，在微弱的意识中，他感觉到了——在鞭打的间隙，萨列里在爱抚他。他抚摸着他，亲吻着他，轻柔地称赞他，说他是个乖孩子。我是个乖孩子吗？真的吗？爸爸，您会原谅我吗？您会接受您放荡不羁的小沃尔夫冈的道歉吗？还是会像妈妈一样，永远抛下我……  
莫扎特哭了，不仅仅因为身体的疼痛，还因为心灵的悲伤。他所有深藏心底的眼泪，像决堤的洪水奔涌而出。莫扎特泪流满面，泣不成声，他感到萨列里似乎从后面抱住了他，然后就彻底倒了下去。

萨列里对莫扎特的驯顺感到震惊。这真的是莫扎特吗？这真的是我吗？对，我一直想要凌驾于莫扎特之上，但是以这种方式吗？他近乎本能地支配了莫扎特，一瞬间他几乎想要杀了他。干嘛不呢？打死这个音乐天才，他的妒火说不定就会永远熄灭。  
但将他真正惊醒的是莫扎特的服从。瘦小的音乐家接受了他，他的怨恨、嫉妒与愤怒。那是他自己的黑暗，他把它们推给莫扎特，强加在他单薄的身体上，而小天才却完全接受了，在痛苦面前，他臣服了。萨列里从来不知道还有臣服痛苦这个选项，但就在他面前，莫扎特把这个选项展示给了他，完美地，近乎神迹地，展示给了他。  
萨列里倒抽了一口气，微凉的空气将肺部填满，冲入他的大脑。他感到自己的手稳定了下来，稳定地，一鞭一鞭地打着，每一鞭都极度清晰地印在他的脑中，也印在莫扎特身上。他能在微光下看到莫扎特身上的鞭痕，那是他代他承受的痛苦。他忍不住轻轻抚上它们，感受它们的质感。  
他知道抚摸会加剧疼痛，但莫扎特仍然忍耐着，即使发出痛苦的呜咽，也没有躲开他。他于是忍不住称赞了他，吻着他的后颈和耳根，想把最美的祝福给他，把最高的赞赏给他。莫扎特就是天才，他为什么不能拥有全世界？本就该这样，他本就该被万人宠爱，而他现在却在为自己忍受痛苦——萨列里因这个念头而颤抖。然后他更重地打下去，又更深地吻上他的情人——他现在觉得莫扎特是他的情人了，因为他们在黑暗中相遇了。

先倒下去的是莫扎特，音乐家瘦弱的身体终究经不起皮鞭无情的蹂躏，没有多久他就一个踉跄，身体在剧痛中无意识地蜷缩，然后就倒了下去。萨列里俯下了身抱住了他，把他揽在了怀里，扯过毯子，轻柔地盖在他们身上。他生怕毯子上的毛刺会扎痛他可爱的小金发，虽然明明刚才他还在凶狠地鞭打他。  
萨列里从不知道自己还能这么温柔，他捧着莫扎特的脸，看着他闪着星光的眸子。他想要跟他说千万个对不起，但是他说不出口。于是，他只能吻上莫扎特的眼睑——安抚他哭得上不来气的小沃尔夫冈。  
“我的小天才……”萨列里忍不住轻轻吻了莫扎特的嘴唇，甚至因此还蹭到一点鼻涕。  
“爸爸……”莫扎特的额头蹭在萨列里的颈窝，大颗大颗的泪珠滚在萨列里肩头。“您会原谅我吗，爸爸？”  
原来是这样，萨列里心想，原来我光辉灿烂的天才心中有这样的黑暗。这正是我要的秘密，我可以利用的把柄，莫扎特的弱点，对……然后这个念头就像在黑夜中蒸发了一样，再也找不到踪影。  
“嗯，原谅你了，沃尔夫冈，我的小沃尔夫冈。”他用自己弹钢琴的大手抚着他细碎的金发，把他往身前拢了拢，以最温暖的方式拥抱了他。  
莫扎特的哭声又大了些，好像他终于可以放下心来，做个天真的孩子。“安东尼奥，先生，谢谢……谢谢您……”他不顾身后的疼痛，拼命往萨列里身上蹭，贪求着更多拥抱，好像只有这样他才能安心。  
萨列里只是紧紧搂住莫扎特，这是他现在唯一能做的事情。他想占有他、保护他、支配他、让他成为他的。然后他就可以……就可以做什么呢？那个答案已经出现在他脑中，但他拒绝将它看清。那个名为“爱”的答案，在萨列里心中，仍被固执地锁在重重迷雾之中。  
那一晚他们没有做爱，萨列里也没有撵走莫扎特，他们就只是一直抱着。萨列里静静地等待着，直到莫扎特终于平静下来，进入了酣睡。而他的心，也跟着沉入了宁静的夜里，仿佛这世间的一切喧嚣都不再存在。

“您看，没什么的～”莫扎特装作若无其事地跳下床，立刻就被后背的伤痕疼得倒吸一口冷气。  
“趴下，我给你上药。”萨列里一把抓过莫扎特，把他按回了床上，然后拿起平常他根本不用的药膏，轻柔地涂抹起来。  
他们是怎么变成这样的？萨列里一边给莫扎特上药，一边思索。他想报复莫扎特的天才，想欺负他，还顺理成章地揍了他。然后今天他就彻底成了莫扎特的保护人和照顾者，一丝不苟地为每一道鞭痕小心地涂抹着药膏，轻柔地安慰着疼得哼哼唧唧的小可爱。  
他以前用刀划自己的时候不是这个样子的！那时候他每次都是胡乱包扎，如果是外表看不出来的位置他就完全不在乎地让伤口敞着，只要不会蹭脏衣服就根本不加处理。而现在他在为每一道伤口负责，认真地考虑它们是否应该被施加，并照顾它们所造成的任何外在和内在的痛苦。他的心柔软得像晨间的露珠，晶莹剔透地轻伏在名为莫扎特的鲜嫩绿叶上，滋润着绽放的生命，不愿与他分离。  
莫扎特心里暖融融的。他疼，但是也没有那么疼，萨列里很小心地不对伤口施加任何压力，冰凉的药膏涂抹在原本火辣的伤口上，舒缓着疼痛，感觉其实相当舒服。可顽皮的孩子就偏要装出一副可怜兮兮的样子，弄出各种各样惨兮兮的声音，惹得萨列里各种皱眉，以享受乐师长全神贯注的关切和照顾。  
这样的大师是我一个人的，谁都没有见过～温柔的大师是属于我的！莫扎特得意洋洋地想，好像他已经赢了全世界。如果一顿皮肉之苦就可以交换到这样的乐师长，他觉得他还可以再来十回。况且不知什么原因，经过昨晚的激烈，他现在觉得身轻如燕，胸中的阴霾一扫殆尽，反而被更深沉的接纳和爱填满了。小天才像吃饱了的猫，依偎在饲主身边，打着饱嗝，满意得一动也不想动。  
最终莫扎特还是被萨列里轰着去宫里觐见了，但他也成功地框到了乐师长一个近乎虔诚的湿吻，以及晚上“好好补偿他”的承诺。完美~莫扎特兴高采烈地走了，留在身后的是抱着头的乐师长。  
乐师长觉得自己已经不是乐师长了，自己是不是被什么东西附身了？他现在一点也不想再伤害莫扎特了，只想琢磨晚上怎么补偿他……这样不行！安东尼奥·萨列里，这样不行！但他内心的抵抗软弱无力，像伏在沙滩上软塌塌的水母，根本提不起劲。他绝望地站起身，套上黑色的外套。今天还要去拜访罗森博格，可他要说什么好？他已经说不出任何伤害莫扎特的话了。


	4. The Prelude

从这一天开始，他们的关系发生了某种质的变化，莫扎特彻底跟萨列里赖到了一起。合奏的曲谱早就交付了，按道理现在他们应该分道扬镳。但莫扎特几乎像住进了萨列里家里，每天早请示晚报道，而他的未婚妻则被抛到了九霄云外。  
当然在这个过程中萨列里也了解到，莫扎特和康斯坦斯真的是天造地设的一对，没错，他们一个喜欢男的，一个喜欢女的，只是性别对调了。所以现在莫扎特跟萨列里混在一起，而康斯坦斯正跟莫扎特的姐姐打得火热。嗯，这个可以有。  
由于跟莫扎特相处，萨列里内心的各种“肮脏念头”也越来越多，原来他想都不允许自己想的事情，现在整天满脑子乱跑。他也越来越惯于把它们施加到莫扎特身上；而莫扎特则表示，只要给我一个安全词，大师您随意，阿玛迪欧斯随时为您效劳～莫扎特对各种新奇玩法全盘接受，甚至还自己瞎编，想出各种连萨列里都觉得震惊的方法自渎。于是他们的关系彻底脱了缰。  
现在萨列里已经习惯于在家里命令莫扎特脱光衣服，把他的双手捆在背后，让他为自己口交；或者用铁链把小天才锁在床上动弹不得，挑逗他到哭着求饶，最后再深深地顶着他的敏感点，让他在失神中大师、爸爸、主人各种乱叫着释放；再或者让莫扎特以羞耻的姿势趴在床上，再用各种玩具色情地伺候上去，直到莫扎特精疲力竭地倒在他怀里，承认自己是只属于他一个人的小婊子。  
他甚至给莫扎特戴过一次阴茎环，这还是莫扎特的主意，他想试试，于是萨列里就给他从小丑那里搞了一个。小丑上下不停地打量萨列里，咋着舌头，好像发现了新大陆。萨列里当然明白他的意思，实际上他感觉自己像一颗熟透了的番茄，发着光马上就要炸裂了。但他表面还冷静地挑着眉头，一副这根本没什么大不了的表情。  
“小丑先生，您真是没有看人的眼光~”萨列里嘲笑道。

莫扎特拿到阴茎环很欣喜，好像萨列里给他看的是婚戒。第二天早上，他就让萨列里给他戴上，然后大大方方地出了门。  
萨列里并没想到他第一次用就直接戴出门，整个人都懵了。他自己没用过阴茎环，并不知道实际戴上去对人会有什么影响。虽然这玩意儿在阴茎不勃起的时候，好像也没什么影响，但要是勃起了怎么办？他只能希望莫扎特不勃起，但这样不就没有戴的意义了？而且以莫扎特的个性，下面戴了这么个东西，他不胡思乱想、想入非非、飞到连赫尔墨斯都抓不到的地方才奇怪呢。  
乐师长极度担心他的小天才会捅出什么大漏子来，所以就找了个理由，中午从罗森博格的闹剧里溜了出来，去了宫里给乐师们工作的房间，有时候莫扎特会在那里蹭个钢琴什么的。  
结果果不其然，他的小天才就在那里。  
看到他莫扎特直接就泪眼汪汪地扑了上来，跟他各种亲昵各种蹭，蹭得他差点把持不住直接把他扒光。发情期的猫咪一样灼热的呼吸吹在萨列里的耳边，他感觉莫扎特如果现在不来一发，好像就能直接死过去。  
我的天，这东西效果这么可怕吗！还好我进来之前锁了门……萨列里手忙脚乱地企图取下阴茎环，但是阴茎勃起了以后，环会卡在上面，变得很难取。萨列里简直急疯了，他怕这样会伤到莫扎特。同时看着莫扎特一眨一眨的水汪汪的大眼睛，他还要假装气定神闲地跟莫扎特保证，这没有什么大不了的，一会儿会让他舒服的。  
有一瞬间萨列里甚至感觉自己是不是被莫扎特玩了？他分明觉得自己在莫扎特的嘴角看到了一抹狡猾的窃笑。但他最后还是决定不去多想。  
于是乐师长完全突破了，干了一切他之前拒绝在公共区域跟莫扎特干的事情。  
他为了取下阴茎环，舔了莫扎特的阴茎，用口水给他润滑。莫扎特确实是想逼着萨列里玩点刺激的，但没想到这么刺激，萨列里给他舔的时候，因为阴茎还射不出来，他直接就干性高潮了。  
再之后他就成了任由萨列里摆弄的玩物，萨列里刚把阴茎环弄下来，就直接拉开自己的拉链，把莫扎特压在钢琴上，捅进了他的甬道里。虽然之前为了发泄，莫扎特自己已经偷偷摸摸地玩了半天后面，但突如其来的侵犯还是疼得莫扎特一激灵。痛感却带来了更大的快感，他立刻就迷失在了混乱的情欲之中，并在刚要叫出声的时候，一把被萨列里捂住了嘴。  
阴茎在后穴第一次被入侵的时候就射了，它已经为这次释放等待了太久，然后就进入了可恨的不应期。可身体的热度却没有一点消退，被捂住的嘴里也发不出一点声音，莫扎特只能听到自己的闷哼、萨列里的喘息和身体与钢琴摩擦的声音，感觉整个身体被萨列里充满。  
小天才的眼前一片烟花，被艹得差点昏过去，在不断的干性高潮和随之而来的射精中，几乎彻底丧失意识。等他回过神来的时候，他已经坐在地上，躺在萨列里的怀里。他刚才的侵犯者，现在正在帮他清理下身的污迹，并把之前射在里面的精液导出来流在地上的手帕里。  
“主人……”他有点迷糊，但还是轻声念叨着，往萨列里的脖颈上蹭了蹭。  
萨列里愣了一下。

这是莫扎特第一次不是在高潮的情况下叫了他主人。高潮是一回事，那时候莫扎特根本就不知道自己在说什么，让他说什么他都说得出来；但性事之外是另一回事。在性事之外，这个词就有了实际的意义，一种对于主从关系的暗示，对于从属关系的肯定。  
有一部分的萨列里几乎要沉醉在莫扎特的声音里了，莫扎特是他的，这个音乐的宠儿是他的——这才是他真正梦寐以求的。世上所有的人都只能获得莫扎特的音乐，当然，那是神的音乐，但他不仅能够获得那音乐，还能获得那音乐的创造者，那个神的孩子。他可以完全地占有他，在任何时候都可以蹂躏他，对他为所欲为，把他塑造成自己想要的样子，然后用尽他的生命去疼惜他，去……  
那个词又出现在了萨列里的脑子里，这一次，极度清晰地，无可回避地出现了。萨列里僵住了，他的另一部分发了狂一样的冲到他面前，企图把那个字盖住。他大叫着让他不要忘记初衷，大叫着让他回想因为莫扎特他失去了什么——这一切不过是权力的游戏，他现在正在嬴，而一旦承认那个词，他就会立刻一败涂地。  
莫扎特感觉到了萨列里的僵硬，他其实隐隐的，早已预料到了这一点。他多年情场的经验从没白费，只是哀叹这些经验如今竟被他用在了这样的地方。他其实宁可不知道、不明白。

萨列里从来没有给莫扎特戴过项圈，从来没有。莫扎特提过几次他想试试，都被他糊弄过去了。他好像是刻意回避这件事情。莫扎特发现他喜欢听自己说属于他，但是似乎又害怕自己真的完全属于他。而且萨列里从来没有亲口承认过，直到今天也没有承认过一件最重要的事情——那就是他是否爱莫扎特。  
莫扎特总是跟他说爱他，也总是跟他说他早就看出来了萨列里也爱自己。但是萨列里不承认，他死活不说，用赤裸裸的自我欺骗作为最后的防线。他害怕将自己的心交付出去，也害怕成为另一个生命的主宰。在他对权力的汲汲以求背后，是心底对自己深刻的自卑和不信任。不论莫扎特有多么相信他、仰慕他、依赖他，他都厌弃着自己，厌弃着那个毫无背景，只能靠着音乐和权术往上爬的自己。甚至最近，他越接触莫扎特就越发现，他当时嫉妒的不仅仅是莫扎特的才华，更是他金子般的赤子之心，那是萨列里在成为宫廷乐师长的道路上丢失的至宝。而现在，莫扎特把那颗心给了他，要求他坐在主宰者的位置上，去保护它、驾驭它、去爱它。他怎么能相信自己能做得到呢？他怎么能相信自己不会再丢失他呢？可笑的是，虽然是他在支配，但和莫扎特相比，他倒是更像个懦夫，只能依赖着莫扎特的勇气和爱意苟活在这世界上。

莫扎特一直在等待着，在他嬉笑纨绔的表情背后，在他驯顺恭敬的服从背后，焦急地等待着。他等待着萨列里对他所属地位的确认，更根本地，等待着萨列里对他爱的承认。他的身体已经无数次从他情人的吻里、拥抱里、占有欲里和呵护里确认了这件事，他的身体毫不怀疑，因而才能奉献出全部。但他的心还在等待，那颗音乐家敏感的心，孩子般天真的心，始终在等待着一个肯定——那就是萨列里爱他，为了他也可以付出自己的全部。  
莫扎特不去问，他早已认识到萨列里沉稳态度、绝对支配的深处，有某种一触即发的紧张感，而他也畏惧那股力量，畏惧它会令星星也坠落。所以他一直在等，把自己埋首于音乐创作中，沉溺于与萨列里的游戏中，不断延长等待的期限。也许再一天萨列里就会说爱他，也许再一天……但莫扎特心里的不安也在不断滋长，并随着时日的拖延愈演愈烈。那一天，真的会来吗？


	5. The Fall

这一切的冲突随着莫扎特的成功最终爆发了。《费加罗的婚礼》，莫扎特最成功的作品之一，大街小巷都在谈论，而莫扎特也一跃成为音乐界耀眼的明星。他受邀参加各种宴会，往返于王公贵族和精致小姐们的私人沙龙之间，常常满身酒气和脂粉的芳香，并像过去一样娴熟地逗弄着每一位企图亲近他的女士，在一场又一场闹剧中获得众人的关注。  
这一切萨列里都能看见。他对莫扎特的音乐成功并不像过去那么厌恶，说到底，莫扎特是他的，他乐于看到自己的所有物获得世间的肯定，即使没有人知道他与莫扎特的关系（并且最好没有人知道），那对他仍然是一种肯定，他为此甚至感到有些骄傲。  
但是，他受不了莫扎特跟别人无尽的调情，那本该是专属于他一个人的。他跟莫扎特谈过这件事，莫扎特口头上也答应了收敛一些，他甚至为了莫扎特这方面的逾矩还打过他两次。但是莫扎特却屡教不改；甚至，不知道是不是他的错觉，还变本加厉起来。有时候他隐隐感觉莫扎特在跟小姐们调情的时候，眼睛时不时在瞟自己，好像在进行某种示威。  
你这是什么意思？！萨列里感到胸口爆炸，他常常恨不得立刻就把莫扎特拉出去，狠狠地揍他一顿，或者不加润滑就彻底贯穿他，让他知道自己究竟属于谁。但他又感到无力，除了惩罚莫扎特他还能做什么？如果莫扎特连惩罚也不在乎，他还能用什么支配他？他知道答案，但他不愿意想。他宁可用一杯又一杯烈酒浇熄内心的惶恐，然后别过头去，躲开莫扎特失望的眼神，无视愈演愈烈的威胁。  
但是终究会有一次不一样，否认终究无法一劳永逸，等待亦无法永久延长。

于是那一天，莫扎特在宴会上又做了同样的事。他知道他在做什么，他也知道萨列里的感觉。他在逼萨列里，确切地说，他不知道除了这样逼迫，他还有什么办法。  
他已经等不及了，他付出了太多，而没有止境的等待令他的心害怕、绝望。也许就像阿洛西亚，有一天他的大师也将离他而去。只要萨列里一天不承认，他就永远可以简单地转身离开，把他们之间的一切嗤笑为孩童的游戏——而那将会是莫扎特无法承受的。  
所以莫扎特拼了命地跟眼前的贵妇调情，甚至主动吻上了对方的唇。那个吻恶心得他不行，但他假装很快乐，然后挑衅地看着萨列里。  
您要我吗？如果要就快来抓住我，承认您爱我，用您的爱把我带回家——因为我已经快要坚持不住了，我的生命就要耗尽了。  
星星的眼睛被哀愁淹没，绝望的暗影从眼角翻涌而出，在陷溺的边缘，莫扎特的心发出声嘶力竭的呼救。大师，救我……  
然而，萨列里假装没有看见，他不愿意让自己看见。懦弱的支配者尴尬地呡了一口酒，一如既往地转开了视线。  
莫扎特看着萨列里转过头，没有转回来，还是没有转回来……他等待着，等待着，就像已达到时间的尽头。  
他的身体被训练得擅于忍耐，他敏感的心却从未变化。他是阿玛迪欧斯，是神的孩子，他还是个孩子，承受不了重复的拒绝和无尽的忽视。  
大师……我的大师……我的主人……莫扎特在心中一遍又一遍的默念。  
那一刻，星星的心，终于碎了。

那一晚他们做了一次很奇怪的爱，萨列里恶狠狠地把莫扎特压在床上，一句话也不说，连前戏也没有怎么做，就彻底贯穿了他。莫扎特疼得一身冷汗，但却坚持着不出声，任由萨列里在他身体里凶狠撞击，却始终不肯示弱。他们彻底僵持了，连高潮都变得毫无意义。结束以后，莫扎特自己爬下床，一瘸一拐地去客房睡了，而萨列里没有挽留他。  
实际上他们都没有睡，只是呆在两个不同的房间里，各自孤独地面对静谧的黑夜，和内心扑面而来的绝望。

清晨来得出人意料的晚，天边的乌云挡住了太阳的光芒，直到平常的早饭时间，天光仍然模糊不清。莫扎特和萨列里同时出现在厨房，在没有仆人的早上给自己弄点东西吃。然后他们就看到了彼此憔悴的脸色和深陷的眼眶，知道对方经历了和自己相同的夜晚。  
他们每人拿了一片干面包，什么也没有抹，坐在餐厅的两侧默默吃着。屋里除了干面包碎裂的声音以外，一片寂静。  
萨列里很快吃完了他那一片，然后无言地站起身。就在此时，莫扎特开口了，声音清晰到令萨列里感到刺耳。  
“萨列里先生，”他从来没有这样完整地称呼过萨列里，“您，爱我吗？”  
萨列里惊恐地回过头，莫扎特的第一句话，就是一个他不可能回答的问题。  
但是莫扎特不再退缩了，他直直地看着萨列里，用微微颤抖的声音又说了一遍，以更加正式的方式：  
“安东尼奥·萨列里先生，您爱沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪欧斯·莫扎特吗？”  
萨列里知道这一次他不可以再逃开了，但是他无论如何也无法在这样的早晨，在这样的气氛下，面对真实的自己。他还没准备好。于是，他又逃跑了。  
“我不知道，对不起，沃尔夫冈，我不知道。”他低下头，不敢看莫扎特的眼睛。所以他只听到莫扎特突然下沉的声音，以最简短的方式，对他进行了宣判。  
“您答错了，萨列里先生。”  
这是莫扎特留给萨列里的最后一句话。  
他站起身，走进了客房，把他的外套拿出来，径直走出了大门。  
萨列里想要拉住他，他怕这一瞬间后他再也见不到他。他们当然还会在宫廷里、在宴席间相遇，但他遇见的再也不会是他的阿玛迪欧斯了。他的阿玛迪欧斯像明亮的星，闪着这世间最美的光芒，照亮了他全部的阴霾，接纳了他全部的黑暗，而现在就在他眼前，它陨落了。永远地陨落了。因为他的怯懦。  
他不配拥有它。他为自己感到难堪，他长久铸成的尊严现在根本不值一提。他是个十足的失败者，在莫扎特面前是，在他自己面前也是。  
所以他没有伸出手，任由莫扎特离开了，也任由自己的生命再次被黑暗笼罩。  
只是他还没有明晰，被黑暗笼罩的不仅仅是他的生命，也是星星的生命。阿玛迪欧斯，这个音乐之神的宠儿，失去了在世间他最在乎，最宠爱他的那个人。现在，他的光芒也不再有任何意义。  
莫扎特没有哭，虽然他曾经被萨列里说成是爱哭鬼。不知道是什么原因，他觉得他再也不会哭了。已经没有必要了，就这样吧，就这样吧。

两个曾经如此亲密的人可以形同陌路到什么程度令萨列里感到震惊。他甚至都没怎么再碰见过莫扎特。他去哪了？他不知道。  
很快，他就听说莫扎特和康斯坦斯结婚了。众望所归，他想，忽视了心口在滴血的事实。他还不断地听到莫扎特如何跟贵族小姐们厮混的传言，每一次都深深割在他心上。  
他担心莫扎特，他好吗？这样对他的身体不好。莫扎特既不懂人情世故，也不会管理财务，他倒是并不自残，但没有萨列里之前，他放纵得对身体来说也近乎自残了。所以萨列里担心他，虽然他知道自己根本没有这个资格，他甚至不敢打听他。罗森博格倒是对他对莫扎特的新态度感到满意，之前有段时间他觉得萨列里跟莫扎特似乎走得太近了，现在终于恢复正常了。  
再很快，就不仅仅是心口滴血了。萨列里抽出了久未使用的拆信刀，毫不怜惜地割上了自己的胳膊。在曾经在莫扎特的呵护下愈合的疤痕上，留下一道道鲜血淋漓的新伤。  
一开始他只是偶尔割一割，后来就变得一发不可收拾。有一次他割得太深，加上一直睡不好觉，流血到直接昏了过去。被一直没有看到他感到奇怪的仆人发现，才算没有丢掉性命。  
第二天就像巧合一样，他突然就在王宫里遇到了莫扎特，他们只是打了个照面，莫扎特显得极度憔悴，但他不敢问。莫扎特也以异样的眼神看着他，但最后还是移开了视线，客气地说：“大师，您好。”  
他于是也回了句“莫扎特先生，您好”。  
这就是他们那天全部的对话。

莫扎特从萨列里的仆人那里听说了，萨列里似乎企图自杀。他是个欢快的人，又熟悉底层，很容易跟仆人们打成一片，因此一点都不难了解萨列里的近况。  
他慌了，想着无论如何也要见萨列里一面。但想想他们的最后一次会面，他恶狠狠地把这种渴望吞了下去。  
莫扎特现在学会对自己恶狠狠了。之前他只是放纵，而现在他是恶狠狠地放纵。结婚，干嘛不呢？宴会，干嘛不呢？调情，干嘛不呢？寻欢作乐、纸醉金迷，干嘛不呢？他不知道自己眼中的星光正在消失，他也根本不在乎。他拼命想要回到和萨列里在一起之前的日子里，用尽一切手段。  
他疯狂地创作，作品很多，也不错，但根本经不住他挥霍。他也不知道自己为什么要花那些钱。他买最贵的衣服，最好的香水，出入最高级的场所，花高价买礼物送给他根本就不感兴趣的贵族小姐。  
康斯坦斯知道他和萨列里的事情，她说萨列里把他逼疯了。她要去找萨列里算账，却被莫扎特死死拉住。  
别去，别去，至少仅仅这一点尊严，我想要保留。我和他在一起的时候那么美，我希望他只记得那个时候的我。  
真的吗？这就是你要的全部？康斯坦斯看着莫扎特的眼睛质问他。  
莫扎特没有回答。他眼里的星光已经熄灭了。


	6. The Dream

当天晚上，萨列里做了一个梦。他已经很久不做梦了，或者确切地说，他因为睡眠过于混乱，所以根本搞不清哪些是自己做的梦，哪些在真实发生。但这个梦不一样，这个梦极度清晰，甚至比他每日的现实还要清晰。  
他梦见自己去拜访莫扎特。他很少拜访莫扎特，因为那里私密性不好。在梦中他只能顺着隐约记得的路径，慌慌张张地摸到了莫扎特的家中。  
我为什么这么慌张？萨列里问自己，但没有答案。  
门被拉开了，先看到的是莫扎特的妻子康斯坦斯。当然了，他的妻子。但是康斯坦斯看到他后就像见了瘟神一样，要把他打出去。  
为什么？为什么？萨列里疑惑地追问。  
因为你害死了莫扎特。有一个声音跟他说，冷静、不带一点感情，似乎仅仅在陈述一个事实。  
莫扎特！萨列里用力把康斯坦斯推开，冲到了房间里。  
病榻上，是他深爱的莫扎特。他还是一副青年的模样，却脸色苍白。被单下的身体瘦得皮包骨头，眼睛也已经失了光泽。  
一瞬间萨列里以为莫扎特已经死了，他几乎就要垮下去，却听到莫扎特用虚弱的声音在叫他。  
“大师……您来了。”那个声音那么微弱，但萨列里还是听见了。  
他猛地抬起头，趴到莫扎特的床边俯下身。  
“莫扎特先生……沃尔夫冈，我的小沃尔夫冈，你还好吗？”  
“啊，您终于来了。”莫扎特勉强地端详着他的脸，似乎充满了怀念，“您还叫了我的名字，我真开心。”  
“嗯，我来了。对不起，我来了。”萨列里不知道该说什么好，只是紧紧抱住莫扎特。  
“您弄得我疼了。”莫扎特笑着说，表情还是像以前那么柔和。  
“啊，对不起！”萨列里突然松开了手。  
莫扎特轻轻拽了一下他的袖襟：“没事，您还是抱着，陪我说会儿话好么？”  
“好。”萨列里又靠近莫扎特，在他的示意下，小心地把他抱在了怀里。  
莫扎特现在那么轻，轻得像羽毛一样，让萨列里抓不住。  
“我最近接到了一个委托，在写一部安魂曲。”莫扎特把头枕在萨列里身上，轻声说道。  
安魂曲……多么不吉的曲目，萨列里想。  
“我接到的时候就知道我要死啦。”莫扎特又说，话音里甚至还带着欢快的笑意。  
那是萨列里最初认识的莫扎特，只是他现在衰弱了太多。  
“别这么说，您会好起来的。”萨列里几乎要流下泪来了。  
“别哭，您别哭。我都没见过您哭。别为我哭。”莫扎特听出了萨列里的哭腔，慌忙安慰着他。  
萨列里吻着莫扎特的头发，想把自己的心给他，把自己全部的生命都给他，可现在还有什么用呢？  
“我等您太久啦，等不住了，我要先走了，对不起，先生。”莫扎特的眼睛直视着前方，似乎那里站着什么人在等他。  
萨列里忽然感到害怕，他死死抓住莫扎特，大叫着：“别走！别离开我！”  
但他手中突然就什么也没有了，只剩下单薄的被单，无声地落在他的腿上。  
耳边响起了莫扎特遥远的声音：“我先走了，您要保重，我的大师，我的心的主人。”  
“不！”

“沃尔夫冈！”萨列里吓醒了。  
他出着虚汗，泪流满面，浑身都在恐惧和悲痛中颤抖，就像见到了地狱。  
“沃尔夫冈……”萨列里用双手捂住脸，终于允许自己在清醒的时候哭了出来。  
他想他的小沃尔夫冈，他的小天才是他生命中的光，是他的一切。他像孩子一样顽皮、不通世故，却又像天才一样似乎知道他的每个心思。他接纳了他，爱着他，在他还不爱自己的时候，就把心给了他。可他却没有珍惜，只是因为自己一点微不足道的自尊，因为自己懦弱的不自信，因为自己害怕负起责任、付出真心，他就逃跑了。  
但是莫扎特已经把他的心交给了他啊！那颗金子般的心现在还在他这里，而他却把它丢进了垃圾桶，自己跑去自残！？  
我驯养了他，然后把他丢了……  
萨列里对自己的恶行简直难以置信，但现在他连自罪也不再被允许。他便是一直沉溺在自罪之中，自罪让他安全，让他不需要去面对自己究竟做了什么，又需要做什么，好像只要他多割几刀事情就能有任何变化。  
不会有的，他们只会这样下去，直到梦中的场景出现。萨列里非常确信这一点。不知道是什么原因，他非常确信，那是一个预知梦。如果他不做点什么，就必然噩梦成真。

萨列里站起身，拉开抽屉，在最底层翻出了一个项圈。  
他其实有买项圈。在莫扎特第一次提起的时候，他就买了。不仅如此他还精心挑选了，甚至自己戴上去试了试，确定不会划伤他的小沃尔夫冈。  
市面上项圈的式样都差不多，要不就是黑色的，要不就是皮革色的，但他的小沃尔夫冈是金色的，应该配一个金色的项圈。所以他到处找，最后在一个秘密的高级俱乐部里，找到了它。他一看就知道那个是属于莫扎特的项圈，黑色的皮革质料上镶满了精致的金色纹样，中间还有一颗闪亮的小星星，在灯光下熠熠生辉。  
啊，那就是我的莫扎特，我的沃尔夫冈是一颗明亮的星。他花重金买下了那个项圈，却从来没有勇气给莫扎特看一眼。他怕他太喜欢就会要立刻戴上，但他那时候还没准备好。  
现在，他准备好了。

他照常进宫觐见，照常和贵族们周旋，若无其事地打探莫扎特的行踪，然后就得知他最近经常去某家酒馆。  
钱花光了的穷小子只好回到街头酒馆了？萨列里在心中暗笑。  
当天晚上他穿了一件不太显眼的外套，徒步来到了听说的酒馆，从窗外往里看，莫扎特果然在里面，正和桌边端酒的女孩调情。  
小混球，这是你最后一次调情了，好好享受吧。萨列里并不着急，他只是在窗外默默地看着。莫扎特看起来比之前和他在一起的时候要憔悴很多，也瘦弱很多，不过这没关系，他会把他养回来的——用小甜点让他的小天才胖回来，那样手感才好。  
莫扎特也察觉到了什么。他隐约感觉有人在注视着他，但又不知道这股视线究竟来自何方，所以浑身不自在。  
反正钱也花光了，今天就回家吧，希望不会被康斯坦斯骂，莫扎特心想。  
虽然是名义夫妻，但康斯坦斯还是执掌着家里的财政，并且对莫扎特的挥霍极为不满，差点告到他父亲那。所以莫扎特就被吓得现在只能泡酒馆了。  
他喝得晕乎乎，晃晃当当地走出了酒馆，却差点一脚踏空。  
旁边有什么人扶了他一下。  
“谢谢，好心的先生，谢谢。”莫扎特连头都没抬，就径自往前走。  
“莫扎特。”  
莫扎特突然听到熟悉的声音，整个酒都醒了。萨列里，是萨列里！他却不想回头，确切地说是根本不敢回头。他假装没听见，低着头大踏步地径直往前走。  
“违抗命令是会受惩罚的。”  
莫扎特听到后面的脚步声跟了上来，萨列里身材比他高大，身体也比他好，追他是绰绰有余的。但那脚步却并不急，似乎只是慢悠悠地跟了上来。  
气氛有什么不一样。  
莫扎特下意识停下了脚步。  
“很好，乖孩子。”  
听到熟悉的赞扬，莫扎特的身体抖了一下，几乎就要条件反射地跪下去了。他一只手扶着墙，才勉强支撑住了自己。  
身后传来萨列里满意的轻笑。  
“您找我还有什么事情么？萨列里先生。”莫扎特尽量保持着冷淡的口气。  
“我来接您回家。”萨列里充满磁性的男中音回响在莫扎特的耳边。他已经欺身到近前，现在就站在莫扎特的身后。  
“我现在正要回家，请您不要打扰我。”莫扎特的呼吸越来越急促，但他还是尽量保持冷静。  
“回到您和您名义妻子的那个家？”萨列里带着玩味的口气。  
“除此之外我还有别的家么？”莫扎特转过身，冷笑着看着萨列里。  
这孩子居然还学会冷笑了，萨列里在心里咂咂嘴。  
“据我所知还有一个。”萨列里盯着莫扎特的眼睛，慢慢靠近，把他按在了墙上。  
“哦？愿闻其详。”莫扎特没有挣扎，他看了看萨列里按着自己的手，嘴角带着嘲讽的微笑。  
“我要接您去的这个家里有个项圈。”  
莫扎特睁大了眼睛，他不明白萨列里是什么意思。他们对于项圈、爱和主从关系的每一次谈话现在都像过电一样在莫扎特的脑子里闪过。他想……说什么？  
“不仅如此，在那您还会完全服从我，并享受我给予您的痛苦。”  
“痛苦？我不喜欢什么痛苦。您才喜欢。我只喜欢欢乐。”莫扎特禁不住大笑起来，好像听到了全天下最荒唐的话。  
萨列里哼了一声，容忍了莫扎特的逾矩。他知道他的小疯子没这么好驯服，但这才是乐趣之所在，不是吗？  
“您会喜欢的，因为我所给予的痛苦里满满的都是爱，而爱是您至高的欢乐。”您觉得这个主意怎么样，莫扎特先生？  
莫扎特惊呆了，萨列里在说什么？他在说什么？我刚才是听错了吗？他的意思是……“您再……再……说一遍？”莫扎特的舌头打了结，话都说不利索了。  
“我的意思是，我爱您，莫扎特先生，请跟我回家吧。”  
萨列里异色的瞳孔柔和了下来，温柔地看着他金色的小刺猬收起硬邦邦的毛刺，慢慢把软噗噗的肚皮翻出来。  
莫扎特愣了两秒，然后突然窜起来扑在了萨列里身上。“您爱我……您爱我……” 眼泪紧接着就流了下来，“我以为，我以为您永远不会跟我说这话了。我以为您抛下我了。”  
“让你久等了，我的小沃尔夫冈。”莫扎特抱萨列里抱得那么紧，让他感觉自己快要窒息了。不过没关系，让他的小疯子先发泄一下，这样之后才乖。  
“嗯……大师……大师……”莫扎特把所有眼泪鼻涕都蹭在了萨列里身上。  
幸好这件衣服也不贵，萨列里想，然后为自己的分心稍感无奈。  
“莫扎特。”萨列里轻抚着在他身上摇来晃去的小金毛。  
“嗯？”莫扎特抬起头，一脸乖顺的表情。  
对，就应该是这样的。“你是应该叫我大师吗？”  
“先……先生……”莫扎特突然脸红了。他太长时间没有跟萨列里相处，现在感觉有点陌生。  
这样很好~我又可以从头耍他一遍了。萨列里在心里窃喜。  
“回家吗？”萨列里示意。他可不想在巷子里再来一发了，而且既然莫扎特以后是他的，他的各种毛病都必须得扳一扳。乐师长感到自己任重而道远。  
“嗯！”莫扎特像个孩子一样笑着抬起头，眼里的星星闪着耀眼的光芒。  
啊，我的莫扎特，我的星星，您又闪耀起来了。  
我要用这一生去呵护您了，阿玛迪欧斯。


	7. The Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> collar scene，total power exchange，乳夹，eagle bondage，pleasure whipping，注意避雷

莫扎特回到了家。对他来说家不是一个具体的地方，它只是指萨列里在的地方。比如某个书房。  
他轻快地从他日常的装束中解脱出来，在他的主人面前跪下，没有一丝犹豫。为了那份爱，那份包容和引导，那种支配和保护，他可以付出他的全部，他也知道他的主人会为了他付出全部。所以他不再有不安和不耐，剩下的只有爱与期待。  
萨列里也脱掉了上衣，上身赤裸着，露出壮实的胸膛，以及满是伤疤的手臂。上面有一些明显是新伤，结痂还没有掉落，显得凹凸不平。他知道莫扎特在看着他，也看着他的伤痕。莫扎特一眼就可以看出在他们分开的这段时间，在他身上究竟发生了什么。但是如今，他不再躲藏了——那是他犯过的过错，没有什么不能让莫扎特看到。  
他走到莫扎特身前，他的小天才轻轻把头靠在他手臂的伤痕上，用脸轻柔地蹭了蹭，然后仰头虔敬地看着他。  
萨列里摸摸他的脸颊：“不用担心，已经不疼了。”  
小天才甜美地笑了，眼睛里闪着金色的光芒。  
“你做得很好。你记得你第一次学过的，对吗？”萨列里指莫扎特没有擅自说话这件事。  
他们又回到了第一次，崭新的第一次。  
莫扎特点点头，眼睛因萨列里的夸赞得意地一闪一闪。  
萨列里俯下身看着莫扎特的身体——他确实比原来瘦了，有些地方的骨骼甚至微微突了出来，使他的整个身体显得异常单薄、弱不禁风。  
“我们得好好调理一下你这个身体，现在这样我会很难使用。”萨列里皱着眉头若有所思。  
莫扎特知错地低下头，他把主人的东西搞坏了，这是他的过错。  
“不过在此之前，我们还有更重要的事情要做。”萨列里站起身，“你的项圈。”

听到项圈两个字，莫扎特兴奋得几乎跪不住，他只想马上站起来冲到萨列里的写字台前，看看大师刚才跟他提起的项圈到底长什么样。  
“跪好，别动。”萨列里料到他这个惹祸精一般也就能安稳个三分钟。  
莫扎特只好撅着嘴跪回去，闷闷地嘬着自己的下唇以示抗议。  
真可爱，萨列里心想，以后得经常这么逗他。拿个他喜欢的小甜点摆在那，然后命令他跪在那里不许吃，急死他。萨列里对自己未来的计划很满意。  
然后他转过身，走到写字台前，拉开中间的抽屉。里面有带着锁链的项圈，一张羊皮纸，还有那把拆信刀。他把项圈和羊皮纸拿出来，没有关上抽屉，回身走到莫扎特面前，把项圈拿到他眼前晃了晃。  
“你的。”  
莫扎特伸手正要去拿，萨列里却突然把手抽了回去。  
莫扎特有些不解地看着他的主人。  
“第一，这个项圈应该由我给你戴上，轮不到你来动。”  
莫扎特点点头，知道自己又心急了。  
“第二，在此之前，我还想再确认一次你的心意。”  
还有什么要确认的吗？我都跟着您回家了啊～莫扎特皱着眉头。他心思简单，虽然一心期望，却并不能立刻意识到这其中的分量。  
萨列里看得出莫扎特的迷惑，他盯着莫扎特的眼睛，郑重地往下说：  
“你知道，这是不能回头的，你戴上了项圈，就变成了我的所有物。我对我的所有物是有要求的。他的身体是我的，心也是我的，他的全部都必须成为我的。他要按照我给他规定的方式生活，要以我的快乐为优先……这一点我非常担心你，莫扎特……另外，他还要愿意被调教成只属于我一个人的小婊子，随时准备好被按需使用。他也没有离开的权力。一旦是我的，永远是我的。我不喜欢自己辛辛苦苦栽培的东西长腿跑了。如果他敢跑，我就会把他抓回来，锁在家里，教育到他这辈子再也不敢起这个念头。你明白吗？”  
莫扎特咽了口口水，他有点畏惧，但又有点兴奋，他全副精神都在萨列里的指示上，而这就是萨列里要的效果。  
“当然，也不能仅仅是你一个人付出，这是不公平的。我有责任尽我一切所能，保证我的所有物健康快乐，并能够不断成长。如果你成了我的所有物，我承诺会爱你、照顾你、保护你、教育你，了解你的需求和困难，倾听你的喜怒哀乐，在你迷失的时候引导你，在你需要的时候支持你，再困苦的时候也绝对不离弃你。我是个严谨的人，我会说到做到。”  
莫扎特点点头，在这一点上，他对萨列里有十足的信任。  
“那么我的小莫扎特，你有什么想法呢？说来听听吧。”萨列里回身拉了把椅子，坐在莫扎特面前，往后靠了靠。  
莫扎特想了一会儿。他得好好把握这个机会。他对于萨列里说的协议没什么异议，他也愿意这样，最好这样。当然，他可能也会考虑在某天试着假装逃跑一下，以便体验一下大师的“教育”，但总体来说，他喜欢这份协议。这比他想的还要好——大师总是那么周全，我喜欢我的大师，莫扎特心想。  
不过同时，莫扎特又觉得这是个好机会，他应该可以跟萨列里额外要点什么。然后他就想到了……  
他晃晃头，眺望了一下还在抽屉里的那把拆信刀，清了清嗓子：“您要是想一直保有我，您就再也不许自残，还得把那把刀交给我保管。”  
“我的小奴隶在跟我谈条件吗？”萨列里挑起了眉毛。  
“嗯呐～”莫扎特骄傲地看着他。  
萨列里叹了口气。  
他能说什么呢？他可离不开他的莫扎特。  
“好吧。”这是他最后一次屈从于莫扎特了，他发誓。  
“嘿嘿～”莫扎特毫不掩饰自己的得意。  
“嗯，你会为企图跟主人谈条件受惩罚的。”萨列里露出一抹坏笑。  
莫扎特喜欢乐师长的表情，有那么一点点恶毒，但又充满了温情。极度平衡，极度和谐，像一个华丽的旋律和弦。  
他挑衅地对他的大师扬起了头：“来啊，来啊～”  
“你等着。”萨列里的声音并不生气，反而更像是乐在其中。  
然后他低下身，把那张羊皮纸放在莫扎特的面前，扭身从写字台上把沾水笔和墨水拿了下来，“那么，签吧。”  
卖身契，莫扎特心想，这就是一张卖身契。羊皮纸上写着跟萨列里说的差不多的内容，简短精炼、文辞优美。萨列里的名字已经签在了上面，圆滑的字体中透着贵族的风范，整张纸看起来简直像是一份古老而又精致的乐谱。大师果然是位音乐家，跟我一样，是位一流的音乐家，莫扎特想。还有什么能比这更好呢？卖身给最爱自己的身心，又最懂自己的音乐的乐师长。这简直不能再完美了！  
莫扎特露出了满意的笑容。他俯下身，郑重地写上了自己的名字：沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪欧斯·莫扎特。

莫扎特再抬起头的时候，大师异色的眼瞳里已经染上了浓烈的欲望。平等的会谈结束了，接下来纸上的一切就将变为现实。  
萨列里从莫扎特手里接过羊皮纸，起身把它放回抽屉里，然后坐回椅子上，拿起了项圈。  
“你一直想要这个，是不是，小婊子？”萨列里充满威慑力的男中音里，压抑着令莫扎特战栗的支配感。  
“是……主人。”莫扎特小声说。现在他明白为什么他不能碰那个项圈了——这是个特别的仪式，一个确定他从属位置的仪式，而他的桂冠必须由他的主宰者授予。  
“爬过来。”萨列里拍了拍自己的右腿，莫扎特就驯顺地爬到了萨列里右侧，在椅子扶手的旁边端正地跪好。  
萨列里专注地看着莫扎特的眼睛，轻抚着他金色的碎发，然后手慢慢从他的脸颊上滑了下来——越过他因为兴奋而泛着薄汗的额头，越过他染上情欲微微湿润的眼角，越过他迫不及待地泛着红晕的脸颊，越过他呼着热气微张的轻薄唇翼，一直到他挺直的纤细脖颈。支配者的手从莫扎特细嫩的皮肤上划过，然后轻轻覆上了他的喉咙，微微扣下手指扼住了它。  
莫扎特一动也没有动，只是平静地注视着他的主人。  
“你知道，作为你的主人，我现在掐死你也是可以的。”这就是完全从属的意思，你明白吗？  
“是的，您可以。”我明白，先生。  
“那么……”萨列里露出深邃的微笑，“您的一切，我就收下了。”  
他拿起项圈，把它拢在莫扎特颈上，扣上锁环，小心地调节着长短。锁链随着项圈的晃动，发出清脆悦耳的响声，就像写给夜晚的一支小奏鸣曲。  
“可以吗？”萨列里问他的小宠物。  
“可以的，主人。”莫扎特垂下头，恭敬地跪着。  
萨列里顺势拽了一下锁链，莫扎特就踉跄了一下——他维持着被拉扯的姿势，呼吸急促了起来。即使莫扎特嘴上不说，他微微抬头的阴茎也已经说明了一切问题。  
“想要吗？”  
“想，主人。”  
莫扎特当然恨不得扑上去，把自己的一切都交在萨列里手里。但一股力量制止了他。现在他心里有什么不一样了。  
过去他为了得到萨列里而迎合，为了满足自己的欲乐而乖顺，而现在在他生命里第一次，他将要学习纯粹的臣服，对他的主人，而他也愿意尽他所能令主人满意。  
“这是我教给你的第一件事情，你要记好。”  
“是。”  
“你不会因为你想要而得到，不论是项圈、性爱、还是别的什么，你只会因为我想给而得到。记住这一点，你才能成为我的好宠物。”  
“是……主人。”是这样的，就该是这样的。  
“然后在我的身下，把你最美的高潮献给我吧。”

莫扎特被带到了床上，他的双手被分别捆在床角，双腿也被绳索拉到床的两侧，身体被完全展开的姿势让他感觉既无助又兴奋。他微微曲着膝盖，但竖直挺立的阴茎却得不到任何碰触；乳尖被夹了夹子，酸麻的刺痛感折磨着他的神经。他企图通过大口呼吸来缓解这种不适，但起伏的胸膛却加重了刺激，令他更加难熬。萨列里教给他，不要抵抗，也不要企图让自己感觉更好，他只需要承受，这对他就是最好的。  
莫扎特看向萨列里，现在他的支配者正完全无视他的痛苦，闲适地在一堆道具里翻找。他想叫他，想求他让自己释放，但他什么也不能说，只能忍耐，放任体内的欲望越堆越高。  
萨列里回来的时候，手上拿着他们第一次用的鞭子，那不是一条很长的鞭子，但莫扎特记得它很疼。他们只在那一次用过，之后萨列里从来没有把它拿出来过。  
“是时候让你熟悉它。”  
莫扎特哆嗦了一下，疼痛的记忆在大脑深处被唤醒，令他有些畏惧。  
“别怕，你会知道它的乐趣的。”  
萨列里抚摸着莫扎特的小腹和大腿内侧，顺手还摸了摸他的囊袋，耐心地安抚着他的小宠物的情绪，直到他感觉他放松下来，阴茎又再次挺立起来，渗出了透明的前液。  
啊，真乖，这样被恐惧和情欲折磨的莫扎特真可爱。  
然后，他用鞭子轻轻略过莫扎特的皮肤，从胸前，到腰间，最后再滑到敏感的腿窝，轻轻地，像羽毛划过。他的小宠物的呼吸就急促起来了——他很怕痒，但乐师长把那种瘙痒变成了别的什么东西，一种令他陌生的快感，一种纯粹的性挑逗。他甚至忍不住微微抬起了臀部，想要去迎合那种刺激，却又被萨列里制止了。  
“不要动，沃尔夫冈，躺好。”  
莫扎特的身体落了下去，内里却越发燥热难耐。他不知道他的主人要做什么，也不知道什么时候才能得到主人所允诺的高潮。  
萨列里却不慌不忙地抬起了鞭子，然后轻轻打在了莫扎特身上。一下，两下，很轻，却很确定。鞭尾像小蛇一样划过莫扎特敏感的腰间，莫扎特止不住地蠕动起来。他从未想过这条鞭子给人的感觉是这样的。  
“一件事物可能会给人很多不同的感觉。你看，几分钟前你还怕得直躲，而现在，你已经爱上它了。”  
莫扎特咬着嘴唇点点头。他想要更多，想知道这次它打在身上究竟有怎样的感觉，即使是疼痛，他也想要尝试。  
萨列里知道自己的小宠物准备好了。他掐了一下莫扎特的腰际，在他晃神的时候，鞭子就突然落在了他的大腿内侧，发出了皮革与皮肤接触的清脆声响。  
“啊……！”莫扎特下意识发出低声的哀叫，然后从他的腿根就扩散出了令人震惊的快感，一直冲到腰间，和刚才被萨列里掐住的痛感合而为一，在他体内爆炸了。  
“主人！”莫扎特大口地喘着气，然后又被乳尖的刺激卷入另一波快感的狂潮里。他睁大眼睛低头看着萨列里，不知道他是变了什么魔术，还是施了什么咒法。  
“舒服吗？”萨列里笑眯眯地看着他。  
“舒服！”莫扎特拼命点着头。他不知道他的身体发生了什么，只知道这种感觉令他前所未有地迷醉。  
“你还会得到更多的。”  
鞭子紧接着就落下来了，纷繁地落在莫扎特的大腿、小腿、腰间、甚至偶尔是胸口。莫扎特也不知道自己究竟是在挣扎，还是在因为难耐的快感而扭动。他喘着粗气，喉间发出无助的呻吟，在萨列里的支配下彻底坠进了痛感和快感的深渊。他想求他停下来，又想求他继续，他感觉自己的大脑一片混乱，几乎要在色情的鞭打中攀上高峰了。  
但就在这个时候，萨列里突然停了下来。  
“呼吸。”乐师长把手轻轻覆在莫扎特的腹部，莫扎特的注意力就聚到了那里。然后是轻柔的，没有任何性欲意味的抚慰。  
“你做得很好，我的小宠物。”  
莫扎特突然静了下来。他的身体还在疼痛和燥热之中，心却无比沉静，像清晨雾霭中的白鹭，轻盈地腾空而起。  
啊，这就是我的主人能给的，比我能想到去乞求的，还要多太多太多。  
莫扎特的身体突然陷了下去，当他把自己交付出去，他所有的重量就都似乎不再存在了。萨列里俯下身，轻柔地把乳夹取了下来，充血的乳尖红扑扑的，像一粒樱桃。萨列里轻轻舔了一下，换来莫扎特一声微弱的呻吟。  
他轻抚着莫扎特的发丝，给了他一个深沉而温柔的吻。莫扎特回应了他，不带一点情场的世故，倒像小男孩第一次吻上喜欢的人的唇，青涩而动人。  
现在你是我的了，莫扎特，你的身体，你的心，你的灵魂，都是我的了。

萨列里俯下身，把手指轻柔地划到莫扎特的后穴。小宠物的后穴已经松弛了下来，穴口还挂着粘乎乎的肠液。  
我的小东西被打得兴奋得不行了，萨列里愉快地想。  
他还是在手上又涂了一些润滑液，然后把手指推进了莫扎特的身体。没有什么阻力，完全没有。莫扎特的身体安静地接受了萨列里，既没有迫不及待，也没有任何抵抗。穴口微微收缩着，羞涩地表达着对主人的眷恋。  
萨列里于是在甬道里不疾不徐地探索起来。他熟悉莫扎特的身体，以及那个点。他只要一碰，莫扎特就会彻底沉沦。他在那个点周围来回磨蹭，莫扎特知道他在挑逗——而他只是等待，这是他该做的。  
“你会得到奖励的。”乐师长赞赏地看着莫扎特。他知道他的小宠物已经学到了他该学的东西——他喜欢聪明的学生。  
“来吧，唱给我听。”  
乐师长猛地压住了莫扎特的敏感点，开始快速抽插。莫扎特发出了高声的尖叫，然后就在萨列里的手指灵巧的玩弄下，陷入了灭顶的快感之中。  
“啊……哈……主……主人……求……求您……”莫扎特也不知道自己在说什么，只是一味地浪叫，企图为自己身体里的滚滚热潮找一个出口。  
“求什么？”萨列里停下来看着他，等待着所有物最终的臣服。  
莫扎特愣了一下，然后他明白了——他不要他的主人离他那么远，他想抱着萨列里，想让主人将他空虚的身体填满，使用他，占有他，宣誓对他独一无二的主权。他急切地挣扎，手上的绳子都嵌进了肉里，生理性的泪水从眼角滚了下来。  
“啊……求，求您进来……求您……使用我吧……”  
耳边是锁链的声音，萨列里拉起了莫扎特的项圈，让他直视着自己，将眼中绝对的占有欲永久地刻在了莫扎特的灵魂里。  
“好啊，我的沃菲。”  
他飞快地翻下床，拿起床头的剪刀，两下就剪断了莫扎特身上的绳子，然后把自己勃起已久的阴茎解放了出来，抱起莫扎特，直直地冲进了他的甬道。  
突如其来的快感令莫扎特几乎昏了过去，但他还是下意识地抱紧了萨列里，将整个身体都挂在他身上。再深一点，再深一点，那里，对，就是那里……  
莫扎特也不知道自己是在哭还是在笑，他只是感觉到萨列里粗大的阴茎不断侵犯他、掠夺他，把他榨干到一点不剩，直到他最后在羞耻的浪叫声中，将自己的高潮献给他的主宰者。  
在前面一点都没碰的情况下，莫扎特射精了，精液喷在萨列里的身前，炸开了一朵白色的小花。精疲力竭的小音乐家随之滑了下去，意识在高潮的余韵中渐渐飘远。  
萨列里又抽插了几次，然后拔了出来，射在了莫扎特的小腹上。他要给他的宠物留点标记——这样才好看。这样，才是他的。  
他轻轻拍了拍莫扎特的脸，莫扎特轻声哼唧着，但是眼神并没有反应。  
做得太过了。对于长久没有相处的两人，这都是一场太过激烈的性爱了。萨列里缓了半天才平复了呼吸，而莫扎特已经不知魂游到了哪里。  
萨列里把仍然处在摊开状态的莫扎特的身体收拢起来，拉起毯子，把他的小宠物裹在了怀里。  
“主人……”怀中传来莫扎特细微而干哑的声音——他嗓子喊破了。  
“嗯？”  
“您爱我吗？”  
“嗯，一直都爱你，从第一次见到你的时候，就爱上你了。”  
身前传来小宠物细细碎碎的声音，莫扎特把自己往萨列里怀里又挤了挤，然后卧在他肩头，陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这篇后面还有几场，但是写不动了，而且由于中期剧情走向与原剧有本质不同，人物发展到后期个性发生了重大变化，虽然可玩的道具还多的是，但OOC到这种程度可能不写也罢。  
> 简单说一下后续内容是安魂曲时间段在这个AU发生的事情，他们也有遇到危机，但不是死亡威胁，因为莫扎特被教（bao）育（yang）以后身体素质自然就变化了，不会出现病死的情况。也就是萨列里通过回去找莫扎特，在这个AU避开了安魂曲死亡事件。但是在那一年莫扎特还是会经历某种形式的死亡（世界线收束），所以危机会从其他方向出现。最后当然还是HE。


End file.
